


Online Dating

by OniZenmaru



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing MMO's had been a way to escape from his boring, stressful life. But Flynn never expects to actually fall for one of his guild mates…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game One: Calling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is nothing but disgusting amounts of fluff between two dorks in love, a little drama, but mostly fluff. I hope you all like it. Also, I'd like to thank all 300 of my Tumblr followers! You guys are great!

_**Knight_of_Light18:** _ _What'd you wanna to talk about?_

 _**xXVigilanteWolfXx:** _ _Nothing important, I just wanted to private chat with you~_

 _**Knight_of_Light18:** _ _Weirdo :P_

 _**xXVigilanteWolfXx:** _ _Ouch, you wound me x.x_

 _**Knight_of_Light18:** _ _It's okay, I'll just heal you 0w <_

 _**xXVigilanteWolfXx:** _ _With a kiss? >3<_

He has to stop typing. A deep blush spreads across his cheek and down his neck, and dammit if it didn't extend to his ears as well. Why did this guy have to be such a tease? Running a hand through blond locks, he tries to calm himself down enough to answer. Does he say yes? Does he dance around it? Thankfully, he's saved when one of his guild mates request his assistance, and since he is the guild leader he is obligated to help. Typing in a quick apology, he goes about helping the distressed player...but doesn't stop blushing when he see the reply he gets.

 _**xXVigilanteWolfXx:** _ _Go get'em tiger <3_

Flynn really doesn't know what to do with him. He hadn't expected to be romantically teased when he signed up for this MMO, but then again he actually hadn't expected much of anything. He had been convinced to play when his creative writing teacher noticed how stressed he looked. Flynn would freely admit that he had been overworking himself, but only because he really didn't have anything to take his mind off of things...so he just worked.

Because he lacked a social life, and really had little interest in pursuing one, his teacher suggested online gaming. ' _Tales of..._ ' was a rather popular one he'd heard a few people on campus talking about, so he decided to make things easy and go with that one. Flynn was rather pleased to find out that he didn't have to pay for it. The download took about 20 minutes and the installation about 30, and after coming up with a username and password, he set off to do...whatever.

First up was choosing the server he'd be playing on, and since the _Vesperia_ server wasn't as crowded as the rest, the decision was easy. Things became a bit harder when it came to creating his character; there were just too many choices, and after some debate, he decided to make his character look as much like him as he could get it. Minus the glasses. When it came to the tutorial, he was surprised to learn that there wasn't a class system.

The game was set up so the player could play however they wanted, having them choose from a long list of skills as well as a growth chart that could easily be customized at will. It was a bit more complicated than he originally thought it would be, but after a week, he managed to get the hang of it. After a month, he decided he'd join a guild, because he not only would reactive more experience points but, well, he figured he'd start talking to people.

He actually hadn't expected his application to one of the biggest guilds to be accepted, having heard that the Imperial Knights were somewhat selective. For the most part a good his fellow guild mates were kind, helping him out when he needed it and asking him to come along on raids for boss monsters. Of course, he did have to prove himself on more than one occasion, and it was during one of his 'missions' that he met a certain someone. Flynn had been given the task to solo a low-level boss monster, which at first didn't seem like that much of a hassle.

What his guild mates had failed to tell him was that said boss monster dwelled in the lair of a much stronger boss. It had taken him 30 minutes to beat the lower level boss, so when the stronger one showed up he was completely out of healing potions and his MP was spent. Hell, he couldn't even use a teleportation item to get himself out of there. While contemplating his options, he received a random party invite from a screen name he had never seen before.

Needless to say, Flynn didn't question it too much and accepted it.

Upon accepting, he was given a number of healing items, and as he took them, the player he had partied with sprang into action. For the most part Flynn served as backup, attacking when he felt comfortable and healing when necessary. Flynn was complete captivated by the moves of the other player, their swift movements easily dodging the boss monster's attacks. Flynn almost died a few times because his attention was on the player and not the monster.

It had taken a full hour to take down the boss, and once done Flynn thanked the player profusely for helping him. The player just waved him off, adding that he was merely 'helping out a fellow guildie'. Granted he had never met all of the people in his guild, but Flynn had never seen such a screen name appear in the roster before...Confused, he pulled the player's info up and was rather surprised to find that they were indeed correct. To a certain extent.

_**xXVigilanteWolfXx** _

_**Guild:**_ Brave Vesperia

 _ **Sister Guild to:**_ Imperial Knights

It takes that meeting for Flynn to figure out that their guild was affiliated with other guilds. The two of them didn't talk much since they were in a boss' den and the respawn could happen at any time, but once out Flynn finds himself awkwardly asking if he could add the player to his friends list. He hadn't really invested in friends while playing the game, other than the people in his guild. When he gets a yes, Flynn quickly adds them. As he stared at the sole name in his friends list, a sudden wave of inadequacy washed over him.

A strong player had saved him and there wasn't a thing he could do to repay them...and that made him uncomfortable. From that point on, Flynn made it his mission to get stronger so he could do something for the person who had saved him. When not taking classes or working, Flynn was hard at work leveling his character up. He added new skills and took on the harder quests, though he's wasn't so ambitious that he took on things he couldn't handle alone.

He usually partied with his own guild mates if they had the time, but if not he asked people from the Brave Vesperia to help him out. It was a small guild, though despite this they always seemed to take on the strongest bosses without the help from the Imperial Knights. Flynn found that he had a lot of fun with the very talkative bunch, though he particularly liked talking with xXVigilanteWolfXx, the person who had saved him.

It felt strange giving out his real name to people he didn't know in person, but he figured telling them his first name wouldn't get himself in too much trouble. The person who had saved him was named Yuri, and apparently, the two of them lived in the same city. It was an interesting fact, but given that their city was so large, the odds of that happen weren't low. Yuri had also told him that he was still in high school, and Flynn was a little jealous that someone younger than him was such a great player.

They'd private chat rather often, and the two of them would go so far as to comfort one another if they were having a bad day. Yuri starts to flirt with him after three months, and at first, Flynn is completely taken aback by it. He had noticed that the other player like to tease his guild mates, but the kind of flirting Yuri did with him is completely different from everything else. He had to stop him one day, asking the younger boy point blank just what his intentions where.

Flynn didn't want to be jerked around...he had come to play an MMO, _not_ be played himself.

It had taken a few days, but when Yuri confessed to him Flynn was hit with both confusion and embarrassment. He really didn't understand how anyone could fall in love without meeting in person...and what really threw him for a loop was the fact that someone had fallen for _him_. Flynn quite honestly thought he was the most boring person in the world; his upbringing had been so normal, so absolutely boring that he believed he couldn't offer anything to anyone.

Yuri had laughed at him for saying such things. The blond would've been mad if not for the other player's explanation; Yuri claimed that he didn't care how boring he was, that he had fallen for him not because he had the most interesting life, but because Flynn had listened to him when he had opened up and not judged him. This had apparently made Yuri feel wanted. It takes his guild mate's confession to really get him thinking about just what Yuri was to him.

For the most part, Yuri was a really great guy, one who was never afraid to speak his mind, who always helped other players when asked, who made him laugh and...and...Talking to Yuri always made his day better. It had taken six months for Flynn to come to that conclusion, and he had been so nervous upon telling Yuri. The younger boy had just laughed at him, adding that he'd 'kiss him if he could'. Yuri always knew how to make him blush, and it didn't help that Flynn himself was a terrible flirt, so he couldn't even counter anything his guild mate said.

A year later Flynn is promoted to guild leader for the Imperial Knights, something that had come as a complete shock to him. The previous guild leader had apparently hit the level limit a while ago, and since they needed to focus on real life responsibilities, it made sense that they'd turn over the reins to someone else. The blond was actually voted into the position by a huge majority of the guild; not only did they say he was the most capable for the position, but they thought he was probably the least likely to abuse his position of power.

There wasn't any big ceremony for becoming the next guild leader, in fact Flynn just woke up the following day and the title was his, along with all of the previous leaders gear. He did, however, received a gift from a certain someone that had caused him to stare at his screen for a good while. Yuri had sent him his phone number. He had never gripped his cellphone so tightly, had never shaken so badly in his life and had never felt so much anxiety from _typing in someone's number_.

He actually hadn't called Yuri immediately...or at all for that matter. Flynn couldn't bring himself to actually call his guild mater, but felt that completely ignoring the fact that Yuri had given him his number would only lead to bad things. So he texted him instead. As soon as he heard his phone buzz, the blond quickly picked up, the two of them engaging in an conversation that lasted hours. Flynn had never been so pleased while staring at his cellphone screen.

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ Back

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ That was quick, though I'm not complaining ~

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ It was nothing hard. You could've come

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ Nah, if I went then I couldn't monopolize you >30

And Flynn has to stop typing again. He has to think about his response again, though this time he decides to try playing the flirt again. Even if he sucks at it, he actually likes to flirt with Yuri. The mere thought of the younger player blushing at his words makes him feel excited...or at least he hopes the boy is blushing and not laughing at him. Flynn actually does a decent job for a while, though as usual Yuri teases him to no end.

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ Oh Flynn, you're so smooth I can barely stand it! *faints*

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ The sarcasm is strong with this one...

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ lol

Okay, so maybe he wasn't blushing on the other end, but at least he's making Yuri laugh.

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ Hey, can I ask you something?

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ Of course you can

 _ **xXVigilanteWolfXx:**_ Well...I've having a pretty shitty day, so...can I call you? I know we usually just text, but...I wanna talk to you.

Flynn's hands are shaking. The blond expected this development at some point, after all what was the point of having a phone if not to call people? But to actually have it happen causes him to become a wreck. His fingers move across the keyboard slowly, though he has to correct himself more than once because his shaking fingers keep hitting the wrong keys.

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ Sure, I don't mind if you vall

 _ **Knight_of_Light18:**_ *call

Sitting back in his chair, Flynn slides his glasses back to their rightful place with his middle and index fingers, his left leg tapping against the flood impatiently. He needs to calm down; sure he's about to get a call from a guy he's never met before, a guy who has a crush on him and likes him enough to confide in him and...This is not helping. With a small groan, he runs his fingers through his hair, wondering all the while just how all of this is going to go.

The 'what if' questions race through his mind so much that his head begins to hurt, and he really can't believe he's getting so bent out of shape over one person. Well...it wasn't just _any_ person. It seems wrong to compare Yuri to other people, especially since they were technically dating. When his phone actually rings, Flynn scrambles to grab it only to have his hand bump it hard instead.

He tries to catch it before it hits the ground, fingers fumbling to grip the damnable thing as a few curses slip out of his mouth. He knows it's a bit silly to dive for his phone, but he does anyways, body moving quickly to go for it. Flynn rolls on the ground twice, the blond lying flat on his back as he answers his still ringing phone.

"H-Hello?" Flynn stutters a bit, heart pounding against his chest from his ridiculous exertion and nerves.

"Hey...are you okay? You sound winded."

Oh, god...Yuri has a _really nice voice_.

"I, uh..." The blond is briefly stunned from hearing the voice of the other male, "Stuff happened, I'm fine."

"Ah...you want me call back in a few minutes so you can finish? It sound like I interrupted something..." There's an amused tone to Yuri's voice, and even if he knows it's a joke, Flynn still blushes.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Yuri...So, um...what's up?" Flynn doesn't want to get too off track, since Yuri had actually called him for a reason.

There's a long sigh on the other end of the phone followed by the sound of something shuffling, and as Flynn waits for Yuri to say something he props himself against his bed. When he hears the words 'my father' come from the other's lips, the blond feels his stomach knot a bit. From what Yuri has told him, he and his father have a terrible relationship. Flynn isn't sure why this is, but he figures since it's a family issue it's better for him to not pry too much.

"Did you two get into an argument again?" Flynn felt even worse when he hears the other boy groan a bit, meaning he has hit the nail right on the head.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went out and bought myself something that'd knock me out. My dad caught me and pitched a fit, said I was 'banging some chick' and that I needed to 'stop whoring myself around'. "

Ouch...that was harsh. Flynn listens on as Yuri tell him about the hour-long argument he and his father had last night, and all the while the blond can't help but become slightly uncomfortable. Even if he's known Yuri for a year, Flynn has to wonder how he can be so open with someone he's never seen in person.

"I'm moving out after I graduate, which should be next year if I don't flunk English." Yuri gives out a small sigh on the other end of the phone, "I don't suck at it or anything, it's just my first period so I end up falling asleep most of the time."

"I see...If you don't mind me asking...are you really okay with telling me all this? I mean..." He's not really sure how to phrase it, but Flynn feels the need to ask even if he can't quite get his point across.

"Hm..." There's silence on the other end of the line, and Flynn is truly afraid that the other boy has withdrawn from him, "If I can't open up to my boyfriend, who else can I open up to?"

Flynn is too stunned to catch the phone that slips from his hand. It's one thing to see the word 'boyfriend' typed out on his computer or phone screen, but it's a completely different matter when it's said to him. It makes the fact that he's actually dating all the more real, that this isn't just some kind of made up, internet thing. He snaps out of his daze when he hears Yuri's muffled voice on his phone, the blond quickly retrieving his phone and praying he doesn't sound like a complete dork.

"Hey, are you still there?" Yuri sounds a bit concerned, and he really can't blame him..

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I've just never had anyone actually call me their boyfriend." Yeah, his plan had failed, but being honest just seems like the right thing to do.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never dated anyone before either." Yuri chuckles a bit, and oh god...he has a really nice laugh too.

"That does make he feel less awkward.

"I never thought of you as the awkward type."

"Only when I talk to you." Flynn smiles when Yuri laughs again, wondering what the other boy looks like when he does so.

"Hey, um..." The amused tone in the boy's voice all but drops as Flynn hears something shift on the other side of the line, "Thanks for letting me rant a bit. I mean, listening to the woes of a high school brat probably wasn't the highlight of your day-"

"No, it..." Flynn takes a deep breath and tries to keep how giddy he feels under control, though the smile on his face never leaves, "It was, really. I really like talking to you, a-and...you have a really nice voice."

"...Really...? Well...you have a nice voice too."

A silence follows, but Flynn can at least tell that it's a comfortable one. He really is glad that Yuri called him, that Yuri trusts him enough to confide in him. It makes his chest tighten, but it isn't painful. It's the kind of feeling he can't easily describe because it's the first time he's feeling, and...Crap...he's really head-over-heels for the guy...

"Ah, I gotta go, my dad is calling me for god knows what. Can I...call you later on?"

"Of course you can. You can call me whenever you want, I mean, just not when I'm working on in class."

"Thanks...and the same goes for you, Mr. College Student. Catch ya later."

"Later."

Flynn's stomach churns a bit when the call drops, but with the promise of future calls, his discouraged state doesn't last long.


	2. Game Two: Date

"Why don't you ask him out on a date?"

Flynn damn near chokes on the water he's drinking. He coughs a few times after swallowing the offending liquid, head snapping over to the small blonde stretched out on his bed. She pays him no mind, merely tapping away on her laptop as she changes the equipment of her character. Patty has always known how to rile him up, and it really doesn't help that she's in the same guild as Yuri...meaning she knows about the two of them. The older blond doesn't really mind if other people know about his relationship, though he only ever tells others if asked.

Yuri is the exact opposite.

The younger boy had made sure everyone in his guild was informed that he was dating, and Flynn had been grateful that the teasing from the Brave Vesperia had only lasted for a month or two. As embarrassing as it was, everyone was supportive of their relationship, especially his sister who had thanked Yuri for 'brightening up her brother's social life'.

"I-It, um...seems a little early to start dating-"

"Flynn, it's been over a year since you two hooked up, and aren't you talking to him on the phone, like, every day?"

She does have a point...It's been a month since Yuri's first call, and it's a little embarrassing to admit that the two of them had spoken to one another practically every day since. They would usually talk while playing _Tales of..._ , and to actually hear the younger boy verbally tease him like he had over private chat had been an amazing experience. Over the phone, he could hear every little change in Yuri's voice, his sarcasm, his joy whenever they took down a boss, his annoyance whenever something didn't go his way and even his the small stammer in his voice when he was embarrassed.

Their calls weren't limited to when they were gaming; sometimes the two of them would lie in bed and just talk, or Flynn assumed Yuri was in bed due to the lack of furious typing coming from the other end of the phone. Their topics ranged from school, family, friends (Flynn DID have a few) and the random things they saw on television. There were occasions when Yuri just couldn't sleep at night, so Flynn stayed up with him until whatever the younger boy took kicked in. Flynn really didn't like the idea of Yuri taking sleeping pills, so after seeking advice from his mother, the blond gave Yuri an alternative to pills.

Tart cheery juice.

Yuri had promised to kiss him if they whenever they decided to meet in person as thanks for helping him get a good night's sleep.

"I'll...think about it..." Flynn mutters a bit as he sits back in his chain, all the while wondering just what is keeping him from actually asking Yuri out...

"That's nice, but I just finished private chatting with him and said you'd go out with him today." As she looks over at him, there's a huge grin on her face, and Flynn can only stare dumbly at her.

"...What?"

"At like, 4:30."

"That's in an hour!"

Quickly getting to his feet, Flynn is torn between scolding his sister and absolute panic. He chooses the latter. No, no, no! This is way too soon! Okay, so it wasn't like he had actually set a date for the two of them to meet...and maybe saying 'sometime in the future' wasn't really giving him the push he needs. Still! His sister has no right to make plans for him! He needs to...to...Upon thinking about it, there was no way he can get out of this without hurting Yuri.

If he calls to tell the younger boy that their date is off because his sister set everything up, Yuri would obviously be disappointed. Flynn can't do that to him. So the only thing he can do now is get ready for his date, nervousness welling up in his stomach as he thinks about it. The older blond makes quick work of pulling clothes out of his suitcase on the floor, cursing under his breath because he hadn't packed anything really nice.

Then again, he hadn't really factored in the possibility of going on a date when he was packing for his weekend visit to his parent's place.

Pulling out sever things, he shows them to Patty, asking for her opinion if one article of clothing goes with another. Everything Flynn has brought from his apartment looks so...bland and normal, but with a little mixing, he manages to make a decent outfit. With his clothes in hand, he quickly heads to the bathroom, becoming mindful of his time as he does so. Flynn shreds his clothes as soon as he closes the bathroom door, stepping into the shower once he has gotten the water where he wants it.

It's there that it all hits him at once; he's currently getting ready for a date with a guy he's known for a year, the same guy he's spent the past month speaking to on the phone. Flynn is finally going to see the person behind the voice. He clinches his stomach a bit, trying his best to calm down because he doesn't want to worry himself sick. So he instead focuses on washing his hair, though that just brings up another thing for him to worry about.

Should he style it? Or leave it alone like he usually did? He groans loudly. He takes his time washing up, wanting to make sure the smell of assorted tropical flowers lingers on his skin for a good while. But...what if Yuri didn't like the smell-? Flynn has to pinch himself after that thought...It takes longer than he wants, but once the blond steps out of the bathtub, he's confident in his cleanliness. He towels off vigorously, wrapping the fabric around his waist as he continues his bathroom routine. He blow-dries his hair first, pinching himself once more when the thought of styling his hair floats into his head.

Brushing his teeth comes next, and just to make sure they're clean, he takes things extra slow and does everything twice. Flynn knows it's a waste of time, but he doesn't want to risk having bad breath. After putting on copious amounts of deodorant on, he slips on his clothes and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks plain has Hell, but...Yuri had previously said that he hadn't care about his plainness. Gripping his shirt, another wave of nervousness washes over him. What if...what if things got so awkward between the two of them that Yuri left? What if they had a terrible time? What if-?

"Flynn, come on! You're going to be late!" He's snapped out of his self-doubts when Patty knocks on the door.

Right...he doesn't have time worry. Upon stepping out of the bathroom, Flynn takes note that his sister is wearing he street clothes, but instead of questioning it, he merely shrugs it off. The older blond does, however, give her suspicious looks before heading downstairs. He shoes are slipped on quickly, and as he notices Patty doing the same, he can't help but give her a look as he grabs his messenger bag before walking out the door.

"...You're tagging along? I mean, I thought this was supposed to be a date between me and Yuri..." He trails off a bit, not feeling all that comfortable if his sister was actually coming with him.

"Relax, I'm just meeting a few friends downtown, and since mom and dad are out I thought I'd catch a ride with you."

"Speaking of which...where exactly am I supposed to meet him?"

"At that old café between the tailors and flower shop."

He knows the place, though he's personally never been there. After letting Patty into the passenger seat, the older blond slips into the driver's seat, making sure his sister puts on her seat-belt before he so much as touches the ignition. Patty fiddles with the radio while he pulls out of the driveway, stopping on a song that Flynn's heard one too many times. The upbeat tempo isn't enough to drive away his nervousness; his fingers tap against the steering wheel, trying to match the beat of the song as a way to distract himself.

It's a ten minute drive to the café, but because it's the weekend finding a place to park took a bit of time. Flynn hates coming to this part of the city precisely because the parking is atrocious, and maybe on their next date Flynn would pick some place less crowded. The thought of that causes him to blush a bit. Flynn finally manages to find a space to park a few blocks away, and upon getting out of the car, he tells Patty to text him when she finds her friends.

She merely nods, eyes glued to her phone as her fingers tap against the screen. Flynn can't help but linger in the same spot for a few seconds, watching as his sister rounds the corner and disappears. The blond has to force his feet to move, his steps heavy as he heads in the direction of the café. He wonders if he should buy a gift for Yuri, though he decides against it since he's already going to be a few minutes late. Yuri would probably be upset with him because of this. Flynn swallows hard at this; he's never actually made the younger boy mad before, and for some reason the thought of him upset scares him.

What if Yuri leaves because he's angry with him for being late?

Pushing his glasses up to their proper place, he tries to rid himself of such negative thoughts, because this is supposed to be a wonderful experience for him. He's supposed to be meeting his internet crush, and if that doesn't outweigh all the negatives, Flynn isn't sure what can. Yuri is waiting for him. His steps feel less heavy now, and when the café comes into view, he feels his nervousness subside a bit. Even if he never really thought of Yuri as a nervous person, he has to wonder if the young boy is just as much of a wreck as he is.

The thought is slightly comforting. When he reaches the entrance, Flynn hesitates for a moment, fingers shaking slightly as they grip the door handle. The blond's other hand as tight against the strap of his messenger bag, eyes peering through the glass door to try to see if he could see Yuri. He knows it's probably a waste of time since he really doesn't know what his guild mate looks like, but he figures that the guy who's staring at their phone intently would probably be Yuri.

However, from where he stands, he actually can't see all of the café, so this leaves him with only one option. Flynn opens the door slowly, though not so slow that he gets in the way of any of the people exiting. The café is a decent size, though just because it isn't some kind of big name place, doesn't mean it isn't packed. Peering around he tries to find Yuri; he knows it's probably be easier to just call the younger boy, but his phone is not only buried at the bottom of his bag, but he feels he'll be able to pick his guild mate out of the crowd.

From their previous conversations, he knows Yuri has dark, short length hair, likes the color purple and had a thing for sweets. So he tries to look for a short haired guy wearing some kind of purple staring at their phone, and Flynn takes a glance over at the chalkboard menu to see what the café's sweetest drink would be. The special of the day is some kind of iced caramel latte with huge helping of whipped cream on top...it sounds like something Yuri would get.

Scanning the busy space, he makes sure not to stand in the same spot, not wanting to impede the traffic to the register. It's when he moves to the right so an older woman can get in line, that he notices someone in the back of the café that matches his general description of Yuri. They were absentmindedly stirring their drink with their straw, head leaning against their free hand as they stared at their phone with a bored expression.

They wore as dark, purple, long sleeved shirt, and because it was unbuttoned, Flynn could see the black undershirt beneath it. Because their head is at an angle, their dark bangs fell to the side slightly, their hair long enough to frame their face. Swallowing hard, Flynn makes his way over. His whole body is tense, and with each step, his mouth feels drier and drier. As he stops beside the table, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. No, he can't screw this up, not when Yuri is right in front of him.

"U-Um..." Flynn takes a second to clear his throat before continuing, "Yuri?"

When they look up at his, Flynn's tense state only becomes worse, their eyes looking him up and down before coming to meet his.

"...Damn, you really do look like your avatar." As his now confirmed guild mate smiles a bit at him, Flynn finally relaxes.

"Sorry this was so sudden; my sister has the bad habit of springing things on me and others. I-I mean, I don't really mind come here, I was just afraid you were busy and she was disturbing you. You weren't busy were you? If you weren't, then great, but if you were I'm really sorry. U-Um, did you want to go somewhere specific? I-I hadn't really thought up a plan for our date-"

"Flynn, sit."

"A-Ah, right."

Flynn can't help but hate how forced his laugh sounds. As he takes a seat, Flynn fidgets under the gaze of the younger boy, nervously scratching the back of his head as he tries to think of something to say. But in the end he just sits there, eyes looking everywhere but at Yuri. Maybe he should talk about the game, just to get the ball rolling...Before he can, his feel his phone vibrate in his bag, and as he checks it he sees a text from Patty.

"Holy _shit_ ," Flynn looks up when Yuri speaks, slightly startled when the younger boy takes the phone from out of his hand, "What is this ancient piece of technology you process, Flynn?"

"It's my phone..."

"This is not a phone; I swear they used these things back in the Stone Age to bludgeon small animals."

It isn't the first time Flynn has been teased about his flip phone. Flynn had gotten it back in middle, and hadn't even bothered to change it out with one of the newer smart phones. The device did what he needed it to do, so why bother getting something newer that did way too much? With a groan, he takes his phone back, Yuri snickering at him as he does so. Okay...maybe it was worth being teased a bit if he could hear Yuri laugh.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." The younger boy takes a sip of his drink as he speaks, Flynn rather grateful for the change of atmosphere.

"Yeah, I mean, my eyesight isn't so bad that I need to wear them all the time...just most of the time."

"They look nice on you."

Flynn tries to hide his blush by ducking his head, rubbing the back of his head as he mutters a small 'thank you'. This is bad...it's one thing to blush when talking to Yuri over the phone, but it's a completely different issue when he's blushing right in front of him. The blond needs to get himself under control, or else they were going to lapse into another awkward situation.

"So, um...I guess you're going to start growing your hair out soon, right?" Flynn fidgets as he speaks, hands clinching at his pant leg as a means to calm himself down.

"Yeah...I decided I might as well since the weather's been so fickle lately." Yuri sighs out the last bit, and Flynn can't help but nod.

The younger boy had the habit of growing his hair long whenever the temperature began to drop, and Flynn would admit that he's a bit curious as to what Yuri would look like by the time winter rolled around. The two of them go silent, and as he glances over at the younger boy, he quickly looks away when their eyes meet. Why is it so hard for them to keep a conversation going? Especially when it was so easy for them to do so in the past...It's frustrating to say the least.

"It's weird, you know..." Yuri lets out a small chuckle, and Flynn can't help but look up at him, "We've known each other for a year, but actually seeing you makes me feel crazy nervous..."

"I-I completely understand." The blond lets out a nervous laugh because _oh god does he understand_.

It's nice to have confirmation that he isn't the only one feeling nervous, but it does nothing to really help the situation. So with a deep sigh, Flynn figures he should try to remedy the situation. He hesitates for a few seconds before getting up, and he doesn't say a word when Yuri asks him what he's doing. The blond doesn't go far; he merely slips himself next to Yuri, which is rather easy since the two of them are sitting at a booth. He swears the younger boy tenses. He sits so that their shoulders are touching, though before getting comfortable he asks if Yuri is okay with all of this.

"Yeah, um...it's fine..." Yuri mutters, the blond watching as he bites his bottom lip.

"I just thought that since this is a date, we should sit closer." There's a small smile on Flynn's lips as he speaks, hoping the younger boy would see his expression and do the same.

"Right..." Yuri nods as he speaks, "This is a date..."

Now they're both smiling, and Flynn hopes it's a sign of good things. He watches as Yuri quickly finishes his drink, suggesting the two of them find something more entertaining to do. Flynn thinks it's a great idea. It feels rather surreal walking along side Yuri, so much so that he feels like pinching himself. He almost does too, but then gets a much better idea. He swallows hard, fingers flexing a bit before he finally decides to do the deed.

His movements are swift, which is probably why he ends up grabbing Yuri's fingers instead of his hand, and he feels mortified because of it. The blond's face is dyed a deep shade of pink, both from embarrassment and the fact that, _holy shit_ , _he's actually touching his boyfriend_. It makes his heart beat like crazy, and he even risks looking over at the younger boy to see if he's giving him some kind of strange look.

A sense of relief washes over because Yuri's attention is solely focused on what's in front of him...but upon closer inspection he sees that the younger boy isn't unaffected by his action. From where he stands, Flynn can easily see how red Yuri's cheeks and ears are, and as he corrects the position of their hands, he smiles. Of course, when the younger boy squeezes his hand back, he can't help but blush just as hard. The two of them probably look like a couple of dorks, but that's okay; Flynn couldn't care less about the looks of strangers because he's on cloud nine.

Their date really consisted of nothing more than walking around town, stopping only when something caught their interest. It was a great way to find out a few things about Yuri he hadn't known before, like the fact that he was damn good at arcade games. It had been some time since the blond had actually set foot in the place, so he was pleasantly surprised to see it still standing. What surprised him even more was the fact that Yuri was ranked in the top ten of almost all of the older games...and after watching him play, he understood why. The younger boy possessed a crazy amount of skill.

Flynn was completely destroyed whenever he went up against Yuri.

Even if he never won, spending time with the younger boy in the arcade had been a lot of fun. Upon leaving, he was teased, Yuri poking his side in a playful manner as he told him that he'd 'give him pointers another time'. Their next stop was at a deli since Yuri had complained about being hungry, and while they ate, the two of them finally shared a conversation the didn't feel awkward like their first one had. Much like they had on their phones, the two of them spoke about random things, though Flynn makes sure to not bring up his guild mate's father.

Their last stop was the bookstore, mostly because it was the one place in the city to buy comic books. The two of them had expressed an interest for them during one of their phone conversations, and Flynn was more than a little happy to find someone he could openly talk to about the stuff. Whenever Flynn picked up a book and skimmed a few pages, Yuri was right next to him, reading along with him.

Even if he blushed the entire time, having the younger boy next to him wasn't terrible, in fact he greatly enjoyed it despite his nervous state. They brought three books each, and by the time they left the store, he got a call from Patty. She tell him not to worry about taking her home since she'd be spending the night at one of her friend's houses, and Flynn is rather relived because he couldn't even imagine what that car ride would've been like. It takes that phone call for him to really notice of how late it had gotten.

"Ah, I better head home..." Yuri sounds disappointed, and Flynn doesn't blame him.

The time they spent together was great, and quite frankly he doesn't want to part with the younger boy. But the sun had already set, and the last thing he wants to do is get Yuri in trouble with his father.

"I can give you a lift if you want. Just give me directions to your place." The blond smiles a bit, knowing that deep down that he's trying to prolong the inevitable.

His guild mate gives him the okay, and even though the blond smiles, Flynn's chest clinches. As they walk to his car, he feels something warm against his pinky, and without looking down he can tell that Yuri has hooked their digits together. The side-glance he gives is quick, because the moment the blond looks over, he catches a glimpse of the younger boy doing the same. Jeez...they were both a couple of dorks weren't they? It's almost enough to make him want to laugh, but he doesn't just in case Yuri takes it the wrong way.

The car ride is mostly silent; the two of them exchange words every now and then, though it's mostly Yuri telling him to turn or how many blocks he needs to go. Flynn hates that it's become so awkward between them again, but he comes to realize that there's very little he can do about it at the moment. They've parted before, but never like this, because those partings had always occurred from either behind a computer screen or a phone. He has never actually seen Yuri leave...and he's about to do just that.

They come to a stop in front of a very nice looking house, and Flynn tries to find his voice to say _something_. From the corner of his eye, he sees the younger boy remove his seat-belt, but is slightly surprised when he doesn't get out of the car. The two of them sit in silence, the low hum of the engine and the muffled voices on the radio the only sound around them. The blond shifts a bit, trying his best to will his mouth to move.

"I, um..." Thankfully, Yuri speaks first, "Had a really good time, Flynn."

"Y-Yeah, me too. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

And the silence is back, but this time it at least feels less heavy. There's a shuffling sound from the passenger seat, and as Flynn's attention is drawn to it, he sees Yuri leaning towards him. It's when his guild mate's hand slowly comes up to gently grip his shoulder, that he gets it. His body goes completely stiff because, dear god, _he hadn't been expecting this_. He should've, but his mind had been other places that day. When Yuri's close, so close that the blond can feels his breath on his face, he moves a little too quickly, the action causing their noses to ram against one another.

"O-Ow!" Flynn backs up a bit as he rubs his nose, knowing full well that Yuri hadn't intended for that to happen.

"S-Shit, sorry, u-um...let me try again." Yuri rubs his own nose, a look of embarrassment crossing his features as leans back against the seat.

He patiently waits for Yuri to make his move again, and when he does, Flynn can't help but tense up again. The younger boy moves much slower this time, their noses staying out of the way as their lips finally connect. It feels strange, especially considering that he's never been kissed before, but the blond does like it. He's not entirely sure what he's supposed to be doing, but he knows he doesn't just want to sit there like a knot on a log. With one shaky hand he gently cups Yuri's cheek, the other coming to grip the younger boy's shoulder.

Yuri apparently likes this and kisses him harder, damn near pushing him against the driver seat window. Flynn's a little embarrassed that he makes a small noise of surprise, but all of that is quickly forgotten because having Yuri kiss him feels so damn good. The younger boy's lips are soft, a little chap, but so very soft. It's bliss. The only reason they part is because Yuri accidentally touches his car horn, the sound causing the two of them to jerk back violently.

They just stare at one another after regaining their composure, and before Flynn can even stop it from happening, a goofy smile starts to form on his lips. It's apparently infections because Yuri does the same, and not long after his car is filled with the sound of laughter. The change in atmosphere makes Flynn question why things were so tense previously. When Yuri leans over again, the kiss they share is short, though the blond doesn't complain because any contact with Yuri is great.

"I'll call you later on." Yuri says against his lips, fingers coming up to push the blond's glasses back to their proper position.

"All right." It's all Flynn says as he watches Yuri remove himself his car, and even if the blond wants to say more, he gets tongue tied.

He doesn't pulls his car away from the house until he sees Yuri enter the house, though he does linger a bit because he becomes so overwhelmed with everything that's happened. Pressing his forehead against the steering wheel, the lopsided smile from before returns to his face. Flynn is so happy that he really doesn't know what to do with himself, but he figures that heading home would be a good choice.

The sooner he gets home, the sooner he can talk to Yuri.


	3. Game Three: Movies

**_xXVigilanteWolfXx:_** Boooooored

**Knight_of_Light18:** Well we have been at it for a while

**_xXVigilanteWolfXx:_** Hey, let me come over~

**Knight_of_Light18:** Come over?

**_xXVigilanteWolfXx:_** Yeah, let me come over to your place,we can have a movie date

With shaky fingers, Flynn types out 'okay, sure' before hesitantly pressing the enter button. He swallows hard when he reads the 'I'll get the pizza you take care of the movies' reply for the younger boy, his face bright red as he does so. It's been a month since the two of them had started dating, but Flynn has never so much as set foot in Yuri's place, and vise-versa. It hadn't really bothered him all that much, but with Yuri actually coming over, Flynn begins to see how intimate the whole thing is going to be. When they went out on dates, it was always in the public eye, and the only 'private' time they actually got was when they were in the blond's car.

Flynn was rather comfortable with it all, and since Yuri never said anything, he assumed the younger boy was all right with things as well. To have Yuri come over would be a bit out of his comfort zone, but a step in the right direction. After all, the two of them would need some real privacy eventually, just like every other couple did. This, however, does not stop Flynn from panicking. As soon as he sees Yuri log off, he does the same, quickly getting to his feet so he can get everything in order. Well, as much order as he could get his already clean apartment.

Flynn would freely admit that he's a stickler for cleanliness, so whenever he wasn't studying or on _'Tales of...'_ he'd clean his apartment. His sister wasn't the only member of his family that liked to spring things on him; in fact, he's completely sure she got it from their parents...They were terrible when it came to telling him that they were coming over, and most of the time it usually ended with them coming over unannounced because they were 'in the neighborhood'. Therefore, if they were going to pop up whenever, the blond felt he might as well keep his apartment as clean as possible.

He goes about picking up a few pieces of crumpled paper on his floor, the ones he had tossed aside when he had been working on his homework. Even if he knows there isn't any point in cleaning his room since the TV isn't located there, he doesn't know where the night was going to go. That isn't to say he believes things will take a turn from good, clean fun to something he'd dreamed about once or twice, but he isn't taking any chances. He even makes sure to make up his bed.

It really doesn't take him all that long to deal with his room, and he's sure the outcome will be the same when he ventured into his living room. But it gives him something to do, because he's sure he'd do nothing but fidget nervously if he didn't keep himself busy. Removing the vacuum from the broom closet, he goes about making sure the living room floor is crumb free...even if he's never eaten in said room before. Any excuse would do, because the more he takes his mind off what's to come, the more relaxed he feels. In fact, it makes him wonder if Yuri's in the same boat as him.

Flynn had come to realize that he wasn't the only awkward person in their relationship; the younger boy might've been better at hiding it, but the blond could spot Yuri's nervousness if he looked hard enough. It was cute, especially given how tough Yuri acted when trying to impress him. Just because it was Flynn's first relationship, but he could easily recognize when someone was trying to impress him. Of course, Flynn can't make fun of his actions, because he himself tries to impress the younger boy whenever given a chance to. The two of them were such dorks, but Flynn really wouldn't want it any other way.

He's taken out of his thoughts when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and upon taking it out he sees a text from Yuri.

_Totally spaced and forgot to ask for your address_

The blond smiles a bit before typing in his address followed by a 'see you soon', and there's only a five second delay between him pressing send and the younger boy's response. It's just a heart shaped emoticon, but it's enough to get Flynn blushing like an idiot. It's embarrassing as all Hell how easily he can blush, but Yuri thinks it's cute so the blond is rather conflicted on what he should do about it. When he feels himself starting to get anxious, Flynn begins to vacuum with a little more vigor, not wanting his nerves to catch up with him. Because of his new pace, it takes him half the time it usually would for him to clean the living room carpet.

Flynn concludes that the next logical place to clean would be the kitchen, not to mention he needs to lay out all the necessary plates and silverware for their pizza dinner. He makes sure not to use the strong cleaner, fearing that there wouldn't be enough time for the overwhelming smell of bleach to leave the room before Yuri arrived. So he pulls out the orange scented cleaner and goes to work, knowing full well it won't take him long to clean the sole table and the counter tops. He's fully aware that he'll be in big trouble when he finally runs out of things to clean, though he does have a passing thought about throwing caution to the wind and dealing with the entire apartment...

One clean kitchen and bathroom later, he hears a knock at the door, and his entire body tenses. This is it...this was the moment he had been cleaning up for. Quickly straightening his shirt, fingers coming up to make sure his hair is in a decent state, Flynn sprints over to the door. He only hesitates for a moment, the blond taking a deep breath before his hand begins to work the locks off the door. When he hears the 'click' of the last one, his fingers grasp the doorknob, and in one swift movement, he finally opens the door. He smiles a bit when he lays eyes on Yuri, the younger boy returning it with his own equally pleased look.

Flynn takes note of the duffel bag the younger boy has over his shoulder, wondering why he'd bring such a thing if they were merely having a movie date. He wants to questions it, but the words die in his throat when he notices the grip Yuri has on the strap. So, he chooses to ignore it.

"Hey." He says as he lets the younger boy in, and all the while he watches as Yuri looks around his apartment curiously.

"Hey. Nice place you've got here." Yuri says, his eyes coming to stop on the blond.

"T-thanks." Flynn stutters out, not completely sure why the compliment makes him feel embarrassed.

Closing the door, he escorts the younger boy to the living room, telling him to make himself comfortable while he makes a quick trip to the kitchen. Picking up a small stack of plates up, Flynn takes a deep breath, trying his best to calm his racing heart down. Everything would be okay...it's what he tells himself while walking back into the living room, his eye immediately falling on Yuri. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed (Flynn rather thankful that the boy had taken off his shoes beforehand), arms up in the air as he stretches. It's while he does this that Flynn notices how long he's hair gotten; it's a little ways down his neck now, and the blond fights back the urge to walk over and touch it.

"So, what are we watching?" His guild mate asks, and Flynn immediately snaps out of his trance.

"O-Oh, um," Flynn stutters out, a feeling of embarrassment washing over him, "I don't have much, mostly super hero movies and _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy"

"Nice to know I'm dating a total geek." Yuri chuckles out, and the blond can't help but blush deeply at the younger boy's words.

"I-I'm not a-"

"Come on, tell me; did you think the Heir of Isildur was hot?" Yuri asks, and the smirk on his face widens as he does so.

Flynn wants to shoot back at him that it's really none of his business (though Aragorn _is_ rather attractive), but before the words can come out, he's struck with a sudden realization. Adjusting his glasses back to their proper place on his face, Flynn gives his guild mate a pointed look.

"Looks like I'm not the only geek..." Flynn says flatly, and the look he gets from Yuri is priceless.

At first, the younger boy is shocked, but the look soon morphs into one of understanding, and finally pure embarrassment. Flynn wants to tease him, but decides against it, because the two of them are there for a movie date and not a 'how-awkward-can-you-make-the-other-feel' contest. Of course, this doesn't mean Flynn is above messing with his guild mate. The blond simply strolls over to the TV, takes a DVD out from his limited collection, and pops it into the player. As he nonchalantly sits next to Yuri, he can't help but smile when he hears the small sound the boy makes when the title _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ pops up on the screen.

For the first five minutes, Yuri holds his face in his hand, and even though Flynn knows he's won this round, retribution was sure to come his way at some point during the younger boy's stay.

Once things get a little more comfortable between the two of them, they work their way through the pizza boxes, Flynn rather happy that Yuri had gotten one piled high with meat. They eat in silence, though it occurred to the blond until much later on that said silence isn't exactly 'comfortable'. Flynn really isn't sure why until he finally takes notice of just where Yuri is. The couch is big enough for three people, but Yuri has squeezed himself over to one side. He looks terribly uncomfortable, but the blond doesn't say anything or do anything about it right away. It doesn't surprise him.

Since they had started dating, Flynn notices that Yuri is far more...aggressive when it came to physical contact. He'd always be the one to initiate it, usually catching the blond by surprise in doing so. It doesn't bother Flynn, though it does feel like Yuri is taking up the effort he isn't putting in. He's hit with a wave of frustration whenever he thinks he's not being active enough in their relationship. Therefore, he figures there's no better time than the present to start. The first thing that goes through his mind when he sees Yuri so far from him is that he needs to do something about it, but just how to go about it is the problem. Bringing up the issue is a good plan, but it seems too...normal?

After all, it was their first time being alone in his apartment, so he might as well try and be a bit bold. Nothing too crazy though. Flynn hesitates to move for a few seconds, fingers twitching as they ready themselves to act. Yuri has his legs up on the couch, something Flynn doesn't mind since he's in his socks, so he decides to work with that. The blond takes a deep breath before reaching over, his hand grabbing on Yuri's left leg before pulling him over. The look the younger boy gives him is one of pure shock and confusion, and Flynn has to clear his throat in order to get rid of his nervousness.

"You, um, looked a little uncomfortable over there. There's a lot more room over here, s-so..." Flynn's voice fades out near the end, all the confidence he had mustered up dying so quickly that it kind of scares him.

He anxiously adjusts his glasses as Yuri stares at him, all the while wondering if he had just done something incredibly stupid. There was a chance the younger boy wasn't a fan of surprises, or worse yet, had been offended with his rough handling of his leg. Now Flynn feels like he's ruined everything with his brash action, and just because he had wanted the younger boy to be a little closer to him. He actually flinches a bit when the other boy sits up, his hand quickly moving away from Yuri's leg as if it had suddenly burned him.

"...Okay." Yuri says, and Flynn is momentarily taken aback.

"H-Huh?"

"I mean, you're right, there is more room next to you, and..." Yuri presses himself right up against the blond's side, a small smirk forming on his lips as he does so, "This is a movie _date_ after all."

His face is already bright red from the younger boy's actions, but hearing those words just makes his blush deepen. Yuri really knew how to rile him up, but Flynn wasn't so embarrassed that he couldn't retaliate. With a small 'if you say so', he slings his arm over Yuri's shoulder, pulling him even closer against his side. He feels Yuri gasp against his neck, and it's times like these that he's glad he had such a quick response when it came to dealing with the younger boy's smug behavior. For someone who liked to tease others, he certainly became flustered easily when the same thing is done to him.

Flynn tenses a bit when he feels Yuri move, though his nervousness fades when he realizes that his guild mate is just making himself comfortable. The younger boy shifts his body slightly, making it so his face is no longer buried in the blond's neck. Yuri simply puts his head on his shoulder, and Flynn gently pulls him closer, the gesture a lot less playful and a lot more intimate this time around. Silence falls between them once again, and Flynn's sure it's because they're focused on the movie and not because they're uncomfortable.

They don't move until the credits start to roll, and Flynn's shoulder is a bit sore from having to support the younger boy's head. He stretches a bit, and he lets out a small grunt before asking if Yuri wants to watch the next movie. He hears his guild mate hum in response. Flynn sees movement out of the corner of his eye, and is slightly startled when a hand removes his glasses from his face. He wants to question Yuri's actions, but can't get a word out when he's suddenly kissed hard. This isn't anything new; Yuri had developed the habit of kissing him randomly, and Flynn can honestly say that it's a habit he really doesn't mind. The younger boy tastes of greasy pizza and soda, and had he not been eating the same thing, he probably would've found the taste odd.

Flynn makes a small nose when he's pushed against the couch, the younger boy's lips parting from his for only a second before going back in for more. The blond doesn't kiss back as hard, but enough that Yuri gives off a soft groan, and that's more than enough encouragement for him to keep it up. He's slightly surprised when he feels the younger boy lick his lips, especially since they've never attempted anything outside of pressing their lips together. So he's a bit hesitant with opening his mouth, but when he does, Yuri instantly shoves his tongue in. He gasps, his right hand gripping the couch in surprise while the other grips onto the back of Yuri's shirt. It's a strange feeling to say the least, but other than that, it's rather enjoyable.

The blond moans lowly as Yuri wiggles his tongue around, and Flynn's sure the messy, random movements are because the younger boy really doesn't know what he's doing. He's in no better position though; Flynn just helplessly lick the younger boy tongue, not exactly sure if what he's doing is right. It's at least clear that Yuri likes it from the way he moans, and the blond's body shudders at the sound. When they part of air, Flynn knows his face is completely flushed, and looking up he can see that Yuri is in the same boat. Though it does concern him when he notices Yuri's eyes filled with a look of...the best Flynn can describe it as is _desperation_.

Before he can ask if anything is wrong, a moan slips out of his mouth as Yuri begins to nip at his jawline. He trails those nips down, stopping when he reaches the blond's neck, and Flynn is pretty damn embarrassed with the sound he makes when the younger boy bites down. He'd been aware that his neck was sensitive, but he never expected it to be _so_ sensitive that his voice would raise a pitch when it was messed with. Flynn squirms underneath this guild mate, his body becoming uncomfortably hot from all the friction, and frankly, the blond isn't sure if he should stop this.

Everything feels too damn good, but the nagging suspicion that something is wrong won't leave him. A wave of guilt overcomes him, because if something is wrong it's his duty as not only Yuri's boyfriend, but also the older one, to get to the bottom of things. Flynn naps out of his pleasure-filled haze when he feels Yuri slips his hand under his shirt, and the blond doesn't hesitate to grab his wrist.

"Yuri, _stop_." Flynn says, putting a bit of force behind his words to get his point across.

The younger boy instantly tense up, his movements against his neck completely stopping as he withdraws his hand from the blond's shirt. They lie there in silence, and Flynn knows not to push things since Yuri will speak when he's ready.

"...I'm sorry, I just..." Yuri starts, his body shifting a bit as he sighs deeply, "...I'm sorry..."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little...off." Flynn says, and he can feel Yuri tense up against him again.

Yuri doesn't say anything, but Flynn takes note of the way the younger boy lightly grabs his shirt. Was he...nervous? Scared? Flynn can't see his face, and when he moves to try to, Yuri just buries his face deeper into his neck.

"...I got into a fight with my dad before leaving home, and...I really don't wanna go back home tonight. S-So, um..."

Yuri goes silent, probably so he can build up enough courage to ask what Flynn already knows the answer to. Even if he's been ignoring the large bag his guild mate had brought with him, it was always in the back on his mind. Flynn had figured out that Yuri had wanted to spend the night, but to hear the reason why makes his stomach drop. Reaching up, he gently strokes the younger boy's hair, telling him that it's completely all right if he wants to stay.

"I'm really sorry for springing this on you, and I'll take the couch so you don't have to give up your bed." Yuri breathes against his neck, and Flynn can't help but shake a bit.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch, Yuri. It's okay, _really_." Flynn says, putting a bit of force behind his words once again, because he's sure the younger boy would've tried to convince him otherwise if not.

Yuri shifts against him, asking if the two of them could stay in their current position for a little while longer. The blond nods, and he can't help but feel a bit happy when he feels Yuri smile against his neck. Flynn really isn't sure how much he can really do for the younger boy, but he feels that giving him shelter and making him smile is more than enough at the moment.

Flynn is well aware that he can't take away all of Yuri's pain, but he'll do whatever he can to lessen it.


	4. Game Four: Dinner

"Yuri, this was a terrible idea..."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

" _You almost died four times, Yuri..._ "

Flynn lets out a small sigh when his guild mate tells him 'well it's a good thing you're around, right?', because even if it rings true, the fact of the matter is that this little adventure of theirs had been a _terrible idea_. Of course, it hadn't begun that way...The afternoon had started out just fine with the two of them enjoying a nice video chat together (Flynn finally got himself a webcam), Yuri gleefully telling him about that time he had taken down a mouthy new player who'd been harassing him.

It was amusing story, and he honestly felt sorry for the poor soul who had decided to fight Yuri without knowing just what to expect. Sad part was, it wasn't all that uncommon for the younger boy to get challenged by someone who thought they could beat him. Yuri had told him once that people had the habit of fighting him because they thought his lack of armor (since he wasn't a fan of all the metal) made him weak. On the contrary, the cloth armor he wore not only made him quick, but hit incredibly hard. Yuri took great pride in his outfit, and after being told that it had taken the younger boy a full month to find all the required materials to craft it, Flynn could understand his glee when talking about it.

As time went one, their MMO chitchat changed to talk about potentially having a date that day, something Flynn really didn't mind since he really needed break from studying. During this conversation, the younger boy asks if he wanted to come over, and all the while Yuri nervously touches the back of his neck, eyes looking every which way except in his direction. Flynn wasn't in any better shape; he had to do a mental reboot after hearing those words, and once fully processed, a deep blush covers his face.

It had been a week since their movie night, and they really hadn't made any plans to meet up like that again, the two of them resuming their usual public dates as a result. Other than embarrassed, the idea of going over to Yuri's place makes him excited, and he quickly agreed without really thinking about it. Before logging off, he's told to being his laptop with him. Nothing clicks until he's about a half-ways drive away from Yuri's place; the younger boy isn't like him, he doesn't live on his own...he lives with his parents. Nervousness is all he feels the rest of the way, because not only was there a chance of him meeting Yuri's parents, but him meeting the very father that treated the boy like absolute crap.

Flynn wasn't...exactly sure how he'd handle it.

However, turning back wasn't an option, especially not when he had seen how happy Yuri had been upon him agreeing to come. Maybe things would be okay since he'd be Yuri's guest...The moment he gets to the younger boy's house, he hesitates to ring the doorbell, and he stood outside for a good minute trying to choke down his fear. His finger barely left the button before the door was opened quickly, Yuri donning a huge grin on his face as he let him in. Since he'd only ever seen it from the outside, Flynn couldn't help but look around curiously once inside, and he found the interior to be rather nice.

Though the younger boy really didn't give him time to process much; before Flynn knew it, his wrist was taken and he was being lead up the stairs to the second floor. He asked Yuri if he should introduce himself to his parents, but upon hearing 'they aren't home' the blond began to panic...and it was a feeling he knew all too well. It was the panic that had occurred before their movie night, but because it was familiar, the blond knew how to deal with it. Upon entering Yuri's room, he was face with a far bigger issue than just being alone with the younger boy.

His guild mate's room was, quite frankly, _messy as Hell_. There were clothes, crumpled paper, and various other objects all over the floor, and Flynn feared he might step on something important if he wasn't careful. When he was yanked over to the younger boy's bed and pushed down into a sitting position, he couldn't help but make a small sound, and all the while he wondered just why Yuri seemed to be in such a hurry. When his younger boy turns his laptop towards him, Flynn not only understood his excitement, but also felt the same. The reason they had been video chatting instead of playing ' _Tales of..._ ' was due to the game being down for maintenance, but according to Yuri's laptop it was up and running again.

Reading the information on the new patch, Flynn finds that the developers had added a new boss for high-level players. As a guild leader, he felt responsible checking any knew content out, and well...he kind of wanted to see what the new dungeon and boss were like. Now at that point, Flynn was under the impression that Yuri wanted to take a whole party and explore the new area, because it seemed rather reckless to charge into unknown territory without having others to help. The blond had been so wrong. As soon as they log on, his guild mates stops him from sending out any party invitations, saying that that two of them would be enough.

Flynn tries to advise the younger boy against going in with just the two of them, but Yuri is stubborn , and even goes so far as to say that it could be their 'MMO date'. The blond, being the weak willed sucker he was for dates, finally gave in after it...and it was HUGE mistake.

"Still...we should've at least invited someone with more healing skills than me...Estelle is online, we could ask her." Flynn says, eyes glued to his screen as he takes down another enemy monster.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, we're already close to the boss anyways, and I'm sure we can take it down." Yuri says as he gives his arm a small nudge, and Flynn can only sigh again.

The blond wants to tell him that the odds of them actually beating the boss are slim, especially since they knew nothing about it, but he decides against it. He figures that even if he they do die in the process of going against the boss, he'd get valuable information on what NOT to do the next time he ran the dungeon with his guild mates. So there's at least one upside to failing. Flynn will admit that even in a full party, they'd have trouble defeating the minor monster in the dungeon; there were just so many of them, and the bastards hit so damn hard. He's well aware that high level area are supposed to be challenging, but this is a bit much.

He has to keep an eye out for Yuri since the younger boy doesn't have any healing skills in his arsenal, though it isn't like the healing skills Flynn has are all that great. Cure only heals one person at a time, though Flynn has a high enough defense so that he can take a few hard hits without worrying about his HP. Though the biggest problem with the two of them running the dungeon is that Flynn is playing both healer AND tank, something he's never done before. With a deep sigh, Flynn hopes he can deal with double the workload, because the last thing he wants to do is die in front of Yuri, or watch Yuri die for that matter.

It might've just been a game, but there was a certain amount embarrassment that went into dying in front of someone you liked, and there was also a certain amount of disappointed that went into him failing to protect his boyfriend.

"Well, the music changed, so we're here." Yuri says, and since they're sitting back to back, Flynn can feel him tense up.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything- _what the Hell is that?_ " Flynn says, his body leaning back from his computer a bit.

When their characters arrive, they're treated to a cutscene of the boss monster. It hangs from the ceiling, and as it extends its wings, Flynn thinks it looks like a gross combination of a bat and dragon. The creature is rather large, and when it drops down, the ground underneath it cracks. As it lets out a loud roar, he hears Yuri give off a small snicker, and even without looking, he knows the younger boy is smirking. His guild mate had a thing for fighting tough bosses, and from the looks of things, Yuri would be getting his fix today. As soon as the cutscene ends, Yuri springs into action, the blond following close behind him.

First things first, Flynn tries to figure out if the grotesque monster is weak to any sort of element, which would make fighting it much easier. He charges one elemental skill after another, and he watches closely at the damage each of them do. He almost deems the boss immune to everything until he launches a light base attack, and Flynn is rather relieved to see the damage jump.

"Ugh, of course it'd weak to attacks I don't have." Yuri groans out, and it's quite clear from the way his character attacks the boss monster, that he's pretty pissed off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of its weakness, just keep attacking it." Flynn says, trying his best to reassure him that he isn't useless.

Because his light-based attacks took up so much MP, Flynn decides to use them sparingly, the blond focusing more on normal attacks and healing Yuri because he's not sure what the monster is fully capable of. This is another downside to fighting new bosses; if this had been a normal boss, one that had been in the game for a while, usually Flynn would search the forums and fansites for information so he'd knew what each of its attack patterns looked like. However, this is an all new boss that's only been out for a good 30 minutes, so information would be minimal. Flynn had run enough dungeons to know that each boss had a certain way of doing things, so to face one whose patters were unknowns unnerved him greatly.

He gets especially concerned when he notices the grotesque monster flatten its wings against its body, and he quickly instructs Yuri to get away from it. Just as he does, the boss monster charges forward, the two of them avoid a blow from its body, but not a blow from its tail. Just the tail makes them lose a good chunk of their HP, and Flynn was sure if they had taken a direct hit, it would've no doubt killed them both. Yuri snorts; sounding both amused and irritated while he says 'well, this is interesting'. Quickly healing his guild mate and then himself, the two of them continue with their assault, despite the fact that their normal attacks don't seem to do much damage.

It takes a good 20 minutes for Flynn to get the hang of fighting the monster, but he's still not completely sure what to expect. The movements of the boss are erratic sometimes, which makes guessing what the correct course of action is all that more difficult. Even if he's irritated with the fight, he can't hate it entirely; it sounds like Yuri is actually enjoying himself, and the last thing he wants to do is rain on his parade with his frustrations. His guild mate's commentary also makes things a little better, and some of it even makes him laugh. The younger male really knew how to lighten the mood.

However, this doesn't change the fact that an hour later, they're in deep trouble.

Flynn's HP and MP were in the red, and he had unfortunately used up all of his healing items. The younger boy isn't in any better shape, especially since one of his crucial pieces of armor had broken during the fight. So, Yuri is not only pissed off, but vulnerable. The only upside to their situation is that the boss monster only has a bit of HP left...the downside is that there a ways away from it. Flynn really doesn't want it to end like this, and he knows he needs to think of something quick if he wants to two of them to make it through this.

"...Yuri, do you have any high level skills that don't cost any MP?" Flynn asks, the plan he had come up riding on if the younger boy says yes.

"Um, yeah, _Bushin Soutenha_ maxed out with darkness attached to it."

Good.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do...I have the same skill with light attached to it, but I don't think just me hitting it will be enough to take it down. So, we'll link skills and pray it actually kills it."

"Oohh, nice plan."

Well, it was a decent plan...because the skill they were going to use has one huge drawback. _Bushin Soutenha_ is a notorious skill that caused the user to stagger for a few seconds, which is why Flynn hadn't used it sooner. If the two of them failed to take down the monster with their attacks, if just a sliver of HP remained, it would be the end of their dungeon run. But he pushes these thoughts aside and sends the link invite to Yuri, the younger boy quickly accepting. Linking skills made it easier for two characters sharing the same skills to pull them off at the same time, and there was a higher chance of getting critical hits. Flynn was hoping this would happen.

Charging forward with Yuri right beside him, the blond takes notice of the monster's movements. He watches in horror as the boss opens its mouth riddled with jagged teeth, a small ball of light forming inside of it. He knew this attack patter; the light inside its mouth would gradually grow larger, and once big enough, it would fire a beam of red energy at them. It's an extremely powerful attack, one that had shaved off more than half of their HP before. There isn't any time to move out of the way, so the two of them keep going with no intention of stopping until the damn thing is dead.

As soon as they're in range, they launch their attack, setting off a cutscene of the two of them preforming their moves. It's actually the first time he's actually performed _Bushin Soutenha_ with another person, so it was actually quite thrilling to see the two of them in action. He watches as their avatars slam their swords into the ground, two intricate glyphs circling the both of them and extending around the monster. The grotesque creature is hit with a light that emits from the glyphs, and their avatars quickly slice through the monster and jump into the air. The two of them fill their swords with their respective element and launch a spiraling beam at the boss, the light and darkness mix landing multiple hits on the monster. Flynn is completely memorized by the sight, but as soon as the cutscene ends, he's on edge.

Did they...get it?

The blond watches his character stagger around helplessly on the screen, but when he notices the boss begin to fail about, he quickly looks at the monster's HP bar. It's completely empty. However, Flynn's tense state doesn't fade, because it wasn't all that uncommon for a boss to either change into or produce another monster when the player though it was dead. It isn't until he sees the boss completely disappear that the blond relaxes, and he finally lets out of breathe he hadn't been aware he was even holding in.

"Hell yeah!" Yuri shouts, and Flynn feels extremely accomplished.

The blond makes a small 'oof' sound when Yuri suddenly puts his full weight against his back, his arms coming to wrap themselves around his neck.

"You're heavy."

"Don't call your boyfriend heavy."

"I think I'm allowed to when he's squishing me."

Flynn laughs at the sound of Yuri huffing, but when he hears him say 'good job', he blushes a bit as rubs his right arm. It isn't the first time the younger boy had praised him for pulling off a decent strategy, but it is the first time he's heard him praise him in person. It makes his chest tighten up, and he's happy Yuri can't see the goofy look on his face. He makes another noise when the younger boy pulls him back, and before he can even ask what Yuri is doing, he's flat on his back with his guild mate looking down at him. When the younger boy plops his head down on his chest, he gives off an 'oof' as Yuri makes himself comfortable.

"Geez you're rough. I'm not use to being manhandled you know." Flynn says while looking down at the younger boy, his hand coming up to stroke his dark locks.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a rough kind of guy." Yuri says while smirking up at him, and Flynn can't help but think that he looks like a cat that's rather pleased with himself.

"Oh, I've noticed."

The younger boy just gives off a quick laugh, and once he stops, a comfortable silence falls over them. Moments like this aren't all that uncommon; in fact, Flynn found them to be rather enjoyable. He likes that he and Yuri can just be for a moment, no awkwardness, no worries, no nothing. It also gives the blond a moment to check out his guild mate's room a bit more, since the only thing he saw upon coming in were the numerous clothes littering the floor. On the walls, Flynn spots a few band posters, and if the electric guitar in the far corner was any indication, Yuri seemed to be a fan of rock. Honestly, it doesn't surprise him.

What does surprise him is what looks like a dog toy in lying on the floor, and unless Yuri had interesting taste in toys, he figures there's a dog roaming around. He didn't see one coming in, but then again, he didn't see much of anything with Yuri rushing him to his room. The blond almost asks what kind of dogs he has, but that would ruin the mood. So, he continues scrutinizing the younger boy's room, and all the while he starts to learn a few small things about Yuri he hadn't known before. It's all rather interesting, but he has to wonder if the boy had fallen asleep at this point. Yuri hasn't said anything, and the blond could easily deduce from his even, steady breathing that there was a good chance he isn't conscious.

Before he can even think about doing the same (because he's starting to come down from his high of beating the boss), Yuri jolts up, a look of surprise overcoming the younger boy's features as he looks down at him.

"Something wrong-?"

"You know..." Yuri starts, and the blond feels a blush creep across his face as he watches the younger boy straddle him, "I was so excited about the new game patch that I forgot...you're in my room...on my bed...and there's no one home."

"D-Don't tease me like that, Yuri-"

"What if I said I wasn't teasing you...?"

Flynn's face is completely red now. Truthfully, the blond had forgotten as well, but upon being reminded, his previous nervousness returns in full force. If he said he hasn't thought about sleeping with Yuri once or twice, he'd be lying. In fact, it's been on his mind since their movie night last week, because even if the younger boy's actions were fueled by desperation, Flynn wouldn't deny that it all felt good. As much as he wants to play it off as Yuri messing him, the look he catches the younger boy giving him completely shatters that thought. There's resolve in those dark eyes, and it makes Flynn wondering just how long his guild mate had been thinking about this.

Yuri might've been spontaneous, but he at least has enough sense to think hard when he needs to. It's a quality the blond likes about him. However, sex would be a huge step in their relationship; even through his embarrassed state, Flynn understands this. Taking Yuri's left hand, he gives the boy a stern look, because he wants to make absolutely sure this is what Yuri wants.

"Yuri...do you really want to sleep with me? Or are you just suggesting we should just to make me happy...?" Flynn says, tone serious so he can get his point across.

The younger boy gives him a look of surprise, and the blond watches as he turns his head away from his gaze. Flynn can clearly see that Yuri's ear is bright red, but he doesn't feel the need to tease the poor boy about it since it's not the time. As Yuri looks at him, Flynn doesn't move, the blond's demand look never wavering.

"Well, yeah, I wanna make you happy, but I wanna do it for myself too...Besides," Yuri pauses a moment, his face coming down close to his ear, and Flynn shakes from the feeling of the younger boy breathing against his skin, " _I want you so bad. It's driving me mad._ "

"...Really, Yuri? _Really_?"

"What? You don't like the Beatles?"

" _Yuri I swear..._ "

Sitting back up, Yuri laughs at him, and the blond feels all the tension of the moment melt away. With a deep sigh, Flynn can't help but smile up at him, and even though he's still nervous, he accepts the younger boy's words. However, before anything, he wants to do something about their positions. Some way or another, he always finds a way underneath Yuri, and he once again attributes this to the younger boy being far more aggressive in his actions than he is. But today is one of those days where change doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Taking advantage of Yuri's laughing fit, he quickly reaches up and pushes the younger boy's shoulder, the action causing him to fall back against the mattress. Flynn is on top of him quickly, arms in either side of his guild mate's head as he gazes down at him. Yuri looks up at him in shock, but it soon melts into one of amusement. Reaching down, the blond brushes a few strands of hair away from the boy's face, and as the blond does so, he notices a faint blush on his cheeks. Damn...Yuri really looked attractive like this, and Flynn feels himself begin to freeze up again.

Could he...really this this? Flynn knows second-guessing himself when he already has the boy pinned isn't such a great idea, but with Yuri being so open with him, it's the only thing he can do. Now knowing that Yuri is ready and very much willing for all of this to happen, Flynn needs to figure out if _he_ is. The blond isn't necessarily afraid of committing the act in question; it's more that he fears messing up, especially since it's going to be their first time-

"You're over thinking things, Flynn." Yuri suddenly says, his finger coming to poke the space between the blond's brows as he speaks.

"I-I am not...I-I mean, I just..." Flynn trails off a bit, trying his best to get his point across without sound like an idiot.

"You totally are! You're thinking about how you don't wanna mess up our first time, and to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about that too," Yuri sighs a bit before taking Flynn's face in his hands, "But...so what if we screw up the first time? We'll just keep going it until we get it right."

Now it's Flynn's turn to laugh. His guild mate has such a simple outlook on things; it was hard not to laugh. Placing one hand atop of Yuri's, he mutters a small 'what would I do without you?', and the younger boy replies with 'probably over think yourself to death'. The blond snorts at this comment before leaning down and kissing Yuri's forehead, cheeks, his nose, his chin, before finally pressing his lips against his. It's a light kiss, a kiss with a 'thank you' attached to it because he's rather thankful for the younger boy's words. He feels Yuri circle his arms around his neck, bringing him down so that their lip lock deepens.

Flynn is still nervous as Hell, and by the slight shaking coming from his guild mate's hands, it's not hard to tell that he's in the same boat. In fact, the blond could easily say that the two of them are a complete wreck. He'd laugh if his mouth wasn't so busy. So the blond decides to distract himself from his nerves by focusing on the task at hand, because kissing Yuri is a wonderful distraction from his problems. When the younger boy licks his lips, the blond obediently opens his mouth, and he gives off a small groan as he feels Yuri's tongue touch his own.

They've done this a few more times after their movie night, but it isn't something he's really use to. The feel of the younger boy's tongue stroking the inside of his mouth is hard to describe, but Flynn at least knows he doesn't hate it. Mimicking the motion, he strokes the intruding tongue with his own, and the moment he hears Yuri's breath catch in his throat, he groans loudly. Releasing himself from their lip lock, the blond takes a moment to catch his breath, and all the while he stares down at the younger boy in awe. Yuri's face is bright red, his eyes half-lid as he pants a bit from their previous actions. Seeing Yuri in such a states makes his stomach knot up because, _holy shit_ , he's never been this turned on.

"Hey..." Yuri says, his hands coming to tug gently on the blond's shirt, "Take it off."

Flynn just stares at him for a moment, because the blond knows full well what he meant, but for some reason Flynn had to really let those words sink in. He begins to open his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it when he figures that talking wouldn't be in his best interest at the moment...lest he make himself sound like an idiot. Therefore, he merely sits up, hands shaking a bit as he removes his glasses. He's not trying to tease the poor boy by slowly removing his shirt, he's just extremely nervous at what Yuri will think of him.

To be frank, Flynn really doesn't think he's all that attractive, and 'average' would probably be the best word to describe what he thinks of himself. Once off, he discards his shirt on bed, not on the floor because he fears he'll never find it again in the mess that is the younger boy's floor. Sitting back on Yuri's hips, Flynn waits for him to say something, and he can't bring himself to look away as the younger boy scans his body. Even though the look isn't serious, Flynn still feels unnerved by it. Rubbing his right arm, partially trying to hide himself in doing so, he almost wants to tell Yuri to stop staring. The blond flinches the moment Yuri's hand comes in contact with his chest, and he doesn't bother to hide the shake he gives off when said hand starts to descend.

"Not bad-"

"Let me take yours off." Flynn blurts out, and Yuri's fingers stop at his stomach.

He hadn't meant for the 'let me' part to slip out, and he can't exactly take it back, so...he can only sit there in horror and wait for an answer. The younger boy stares for a few seconds before sitting up, a small 'go ahead' escaping his lips as the two of them adjust to their new position. Well shit...his nervousness from before is nothing compared to this. His hands tremble as he reaches for the hem of his guild mate's wrinkled looking ACDC shirt, fingers tensing when they finally take a hold of it.

Flynn stops as soon as he sees Yuri's stomach, and it takes a hard swallow for him to gather enough courage to keep going. The younger boy helps him out when Flynn reaches his chest, putting his arms in the air so the blond can easily slip it up and off. Placing the younger boy's shirt next to his own, Flynn just sits there for a moment and takes in the sight before him. Yuri isn't pale, but compared to his own slightly tanned skin, Yuri's is a bit lighter than his. His guild mate is slender, a little muscle poking out here and there, and he recalls Yuri mentioning something about playing sports his first two years of high school (not because he wanted to according to him).

Overall, Yuri has a nice body.

Hesitantly, Flynn reaches out and touches the younger boy's chest, and as he does so, he feels Yuri tense up. Looking up, he sees his guild mate averting his eyes, and Flynn completely understands why. Instead of descending like the younger boy had previously, the blond moves his hand up and he can feel Yuri shiver a bit at his touch. He moves his fingers along Yuri's shoulder, caressing his neck before finally stopping to cup the boy's cheek. When the younger boy finally turns his attention back to him, Flynn briefly kisses him, his arms coming to pull Yuri into a gentle hug. The two of them stay like that for a moment, because the blond is sure the two of them were in need of a short break.

'Short' seemed to be an understatement when it came to Yuri. Flynn lets out a small gasp when Yuri pushes back against the bed, the younger boy hovering over him for a moment before swooping down and pressing their lips together in a rough manner. Kissing back just as hard, Flynn growls a bit, because he was just getting used to having the Yuri under him, but he can't be totally upset about the situation. When Yuri sits up, the blond gently holds his waist, his thumbs coming to rub gently circles around his hip bone. He feels his guild mate shake at his touch once more, and Flynn can't help but moan when he feels Yuri grind his lower half against his.

Whether the younger boy's action is intention or accidental Flynn isn't sure. Damn...this is all so much of a turn on for him, and even if it's a bit embarrassing to admit, the blond is already sporting wood.

"See?" Yuri says as he leans over, voice deep as his breath ghosts over the blond's lips, "We're not doing too shabby for our first time-"

"Yuri? Are you home?"

They both freeze, and a look of horror starts to overcome the boy on top of him. Before the blond can even say anything, Yuri quickly gets off of him, his voice full of panic as he tells him to put his shirt back on. Instead of lying there like a confused idiot, Flynn does as he's told, and he panics as well when the sound of footsteps on the stairs reach his ears. The younger male quickly motions for him to sit on the floor, and Flynn hesitates a bit before doing so. He's just afraid he'll accidentally sit on something breakable. Plopping down, he quickly grabs a fallen pillow and puts it over his lap, and he's rather ashamed his hard-on hasn't gone down yet. He jumps at the sound of the bedroom door opening, though quickly recovers when he sees the person emerge from the other side of the door.

Standing there is a woman who bears a striking resemblance to Yuri, though her features are much softer. Her hair is much longer than his, and Flynn is sure if the younger boy keeps growing his long, he'll be the spitting image of her. The woman in the doorway looks confused for a moment, gaze lingering on him for a few seconds before falling on Yuri.

"You...have company over." She says, her voice soft but laced with surprised.

"Yeah, so?" Yuri says, and Flynn can hear how nervous he sounds.

"You usually don't...never mind" She begins, but stops and smiles in the blond's direction, "I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yuri's mother."

"I-It's nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Flynn Scifo." He stutters out, and had he not been trying to will his hard-on away, he'd probably get up and shake her hand.

She smiles at him, and it's that kind of motherly smile that could put anyone at ease.

"Well, since this is such a rare occasion, why don't you stay for dinner, Flynn?"

"I-I wouldn't want to impose on-"

"It's fine, really! I usually make too much as is, so having another mouth to feed isn't a problem at all." She smiles again before motioning over to her son, "Yuri, come help your father and I with the groceries."

With a loud groan, the younger boy removes himself from the bed, and as soon as he and his mother disappear down the hall, Flynn lets out a long breath of air he'd been holding in since hearing the footsteps on the stairs. Geez...that was an extremely close call and his heart is still beating like crazy. Running his hand through his hair, Flynn takes a moment to calm himself down. Right...he'd been invited over for dinner. First off, he needs to call his parents and tell them he isn't going to be there tonight, and he prays with all his might that Patty isn't the one to pick up.

Removing his cell from his pocket, the blond goes through his contacts and pulls up his parent's home number, and his fingers hesitates a moment before pressing the 'call' button. It takes a few rings for someone to pick up and-

"Hello?"

Shit...it's his sister.

"H-Hey...can you tell mom and dad that I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight?" He says, wanting her to just leave it at that, but knowing she won't because, well, _she's Patty_.

"Why?"

"Er...I...I-I'm having dinner at Yuri's place, his mother invited me..." Flynn says in a low voice, but he knows despite this, she heard him loud and clear.

There's silence on the other end of the line...but it doesn't last long. As soon as Flynn hears a snicker come from his sister, he lets out a loud groan. This is going to be an annoying conversation.

"Okay, yeah, right, ' _dinner_ '. I'll tell them you're having ' _dinner_ ' at Yuri's place. I won't tell them what you're really doing." She giggles again, and even though Flynn knows it's futile to try and convince her that she's completely wrong, but he still tries.

"Oh my god, Patty, I'm serious. I'm just having dinner with his folks, not-"

"No, no! I totally get it! Just remember: always use protection!"

" _Patty_ -!"

"Have fun, bro."

" _ **PATTY**_!"

And with that she hangs up, and Flynn is left with a deeply annoyed feeling hanging over him. Getting the go-ahead to sleep with Yuri from his little sister really doesn't sit well with him, mostly because it's embarrassing as Hell. Leaning back against Yuri's bed, he lets out another deep sigh, and he reflects on just how crazy this day had gotten. He and Yuri almost had sex, only to be interrupted by his parents coming home, something the blond should've expected since it is the weekend. A small blush forms on his face as he thinks about what would've happened if they hadn't returned.

He tenses the moment he hears the front door shut, wondering all the while if he should go downstairs or wait for someone to come and get him. Under different circumstances, he would've gone down and properly introduced himself, but the situation is so awkward that he isn't sure what to do with himself. Just when he thinks 'I wish Yuri would come back', said boy appears in his doorway, but he doesn't stay there long. Walking over to the bed, he plops down face first on the mattress, a loud groan escaping his lips in the process.

"This...sucks..." Yuri mutters, and Flynn can't help but give off a quick chuckle.

"Yeah, it would've been really bad if we got caught." Flynn says as he looks back, amused at the annoyed face the younger male gives him.

"No shit...though I'm more pissed off about the fact that I didn't get to see you naked..."

Flynn coughs a bit, knowing he should've probably expected something lewd out of his guild mate's mouth, but, well, expecting and experiencing are different things. Jeez...and Flynn seriously though he wouldn't be blushing for a while.

"I'm not much of a looker you know..." Flynn mutters, and he's surprised when he hears the younger boy snort while saying 'yeah right'.

"You're a lot more attractive than you think...don't sell yourself so damn short..."

Flynn takes a moment to let that sink in, and all he can really do is smile a little. The younger boy really does have a way with words...be they lewd or encouraging. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it when he hears someone coming up the stairs, though he finds the sound on multiple feet hitting against the floor strange. He understands the odd sound when a large dog pokes his head into the room, and he suddenly recalls the dog toy he had seen previously. It strolls into the room and sits right in front of him, and the blond hesitates before reaching out towards it.

The dog looks rather intimidating; Flynn isn't really sure what kind of breed said dog is...if anything it looks more wolf than dog. He finally relaxes when the large dog licks his fingers after sniffing them. As it scoots closer to him, Flynn gently strokes the fur atop its head, still hesitating a bit since he isn't sure if he's been completely accepted. Its rough, short fur feels odd to the touch, but not unpleasant, and as the blond moves his hand to scratch behind the dog's ears, he's rewarded with pleased look from the large animal.

"He's unusually friendly today." Yuri says, and the dog shakes his hand off and returns to its previous aloof disposition.

"What's his name?"

"Repede."

The dog, now named Repede, trots over to the corner, and Flynn figures he's going to retrieve the toy Flynn had seen earlier. To his surprise, the large dog actually starts to dig around in a pile of clothes, and he's even more surprised to find that there's a dog bed underneath it. The blond holds his tongue, trying his best to not mention the obvious mess the younger boy's room is as he watches Repede plop down on his bed. In fact, it takes every ounce of control he has to not start picking things up. He's saved from his urges when Yuri's mother calls for her son, and the younger boy calls back a loud 'wha?' in an annoyed voice.

She tells him to bring his 'friend' downstairs, though when she mentions that Yuri's 'father wants to meet him' Flynn tenses a bit. He's quite scared to meet the cause of so much grief in his guild mate's life, but the blond feels he still needs to meet the man since he's a guest in their house. Following Yuri out of his room, Flynn grips the bottom of his shirt, and with each step they take, the knot in his stomach gets tighter and tighter. He can't see the younger boy's face, but he can clearly see how tense his back is, and Flynn wants to blatantly lie and tell him that things will be okay. The blond doesn't know what's going to happen...so he sure as Hell isn't going to lie and say that this encounter with Yuri's father would be a pleasant one.

Once downstairs, he follows Yuri into what looks like the living room, and he isn't even aware he's walking that close to the younger boy until he bumps into his back when he finally stops walking. Looking over Yuri's shoulder, he sees a much older man sitting in an armchair with a bored look on his face. Flynn notices that his guild mate doesn't look much like his father, so he wonders if the two of them shared a bit of the same personality. It might be why they rub each other the wrong way...no, he shouldn't jump to conclusion like that.

The blond follows Yuri when he moves, their destination apparently the loveseat across from the boy's father. Before sitting, Yuri's mother comes out of the kitchen with a tray of crackers, chips and some kind of juice. She smiles at him while placing the tray down on the small between the loveseat and armchair, and the blond can't help but smile back, watching as she disappears back into the kitchen. He almost wants to ask Yuri if the two of them could help her, because the blond is nervous as Hell and cooking terribly seems better than dealing with this...

"Well, here he is," Yuri says as he plops down on the couch, "I don't get why you and mom are getting so bent out of shape just because I have someone over..."

"Because when you act like an anti-social, what else are we supposed to think...?" His father says, the man's voice deep, deep enough that Flynn can feel it reverberate in his chest.

"Gee, thanks..." Yuri mutters while he plucks a chip from the bowl, and the blond can tell already annoyed.

A tense silence falls between the three of them, and Flynn feels like anything could happen. Yuri is clearly not enjoying the situation, and the blond had never seen him so guarded before. His arms are crossed; body slightly slumped down in his seat as his left foot tapped rapidly against the wooden flooring. After munching the single chip, the younger boy bites on his bottom lip, and Flynn really hopes he doesn't make himself bleed. Flynn clinches and relaxes his fist in his lap, knowing he should be introducing himself at that moment, but the blond is far more worried about the younger boy's current state.

"You..." The man suddenly says, and Flynn jumps when he figures out that it's directed at him, "What's your name?"

"Flynn Scifo, s-sir." He says, and he really doesn't mean for his voice to sound so small.

"Do you go to school with Yuri?"

"No, sir, I-I'm in college."

As soon as the word 'college' leaves his lips, he sees one of the older man's brow raise ever so slightly. Flynn wonders if he's said something wrong, and when he glances over to Yuri he knows something is amiss. His guild mate is tense, and as much as he wants to ask what's wrong, he keeps his mouth shut in fear of what's to come. Yuri's father leans forward a little, and the pointed look he gives makes Flynn look away, but not from fear. Flynn looks away because it's like he's being accused of something he didn't do...

"College? How did you two meet? Christ, it better not have been at one of those college parties..."

"No, no! We met on an online game!" Flynn quickly says, because with the way the older man was leering at his son, it was clear he had gotten the wrong idea.

"Oh, _that_ thing..." He practically spits out those words, "Biggest waste of time he could've picked up. He should be using that time to study, not barricading himself in his room and doing god knows what in that game. Bad enough he quite the basketball team, at least then he was doing something productive. He tell you that? That he quite basketball at the end of his second year of high school because 'he didn't see the point in it'? I swear, this kid..."

The older man sits back as he rubs his temples, and Flynn can't help but go wide-eyed. What kind of parent said that about their own kid? Sure, parents complained to others all the time, but the older man didn't know him. The fact that Yuri's father had just badmouthed the boy right in front of him didn't sit well with Flynn, and he know this is the beginning of something terrible.

"W-Well..." Flynn starts, and he can't help but nervously fiddle with his glasses, "Online games can be a decent stress reliever, I know that's why I started playing them."

"Stress reliever? What does he have to be stressed about? All he does is goof off, so it's not like he's actually trying. Now he's screwed up so badly that he has nothing to fall back on. His grades are barely average, so there goes a scholarship. Had he continued with basketball and not dropped out for stupid reasons, he'd have a chance at something. But no, Yuri had to be Yuri and screw something good up. I honestly don't know where I went wrong with him-"

"Maybe," Yuri hisses out, "That damn sport stressed me out, and maybe, just maybe, you screaming at me from the sidelines didn't help at all."

Everything goes silent after that, and Flynn's eyes go between Yuri and his father. The blond wants to say something to change the subject, but when he goes to open his mouth, a lump in his throat prevents any words from slipping out. Flynn is unbelievably uncomfortable, and what makes it worse if that he's only been there for a few minutes...but this is the kind of thing Yuri probably goes through _daily_. Originally, some part of him had wanted to give the boy's father the benefit of the doubt, just to be optimistic, but to hear the way he talks about his son in front of a _**stranger**_ makes all of that fly out the window.

Yuri looks about ready to rip his father's head off, and it's quite easy to see that he's furious. Flynn believes he has every right to be. The older man's lips are tight, hands gripping the arms of the couch tightly like he's trying to keep himself under control. He actually fears that if he wasn't there, Yuri father would actually do something to his own son, and that thought is far scarier than the scene before him. Coughing loudly, the blond tries to get the attention back on him.

"I-I've never been much of a sport person myself-"

"It's called giving _directions_ , Yuri, it's what the coach does. Had you stayed on the team, maybe you could've learned to take them." The older man says, completely cutting him off.

"You were apparently terrible at 'giving directions', since the team sure as shit never made it to any tournaments. Oh right...when _was_ the last time our school qualified for one of those...?"

" _Now you listen here you little shit_ -"

"UM!'' Flynn quickly says, because things are really getting out of hand.

Now that all eyes were on him, the blond has to think of some excuse for his sudden outburst. Just as he's about to stutter out that he and the younger boy should help his mother in the kitchen, he feels a tug on the collar of his shirt. The next thing he knows he's being pulled over to the other side of the loveseat, and Yuri is kissing him hard. His eyes go wide again, and he begins to panic when he see the look on the older man's face. At first, Yuri's father is surprised, and anyone rightfully should be with the sudden turn of events. Then...his face turns from disgust to rage, and the blond knows at this point that there's no fixing this situation.

"You wanna know why I really quite the team, dad?" Yuri says upon parting, and the smirk on his face is filled with so much malice that Flynn know he's about to go for the juggler, "It's because the sight of all those hot, sweaty guys turned me on so much, _and I wanted them to fuck me right up the ass_."

Flynn makes a small noise when Yuri suddenly yanks him up by the wrist, and before he can say anything, he's being pulled towards the front door. The blond hears Yuri's father yelling furiously, roaring out a loud 'get the Hell back here!' as the two of them walked out the door. Flynn is so stunned with the situation that he doesn't know what to say, so he silently allows himself to be dragged by his guild mate. When the walk up to his car, all Flynn can do is unlock the door and let Yuri in, the blond slipping into the driver's seat before turning on the engine.

The younger boy doesn't give him any directions; he just sits in the same position he had on the couch, arm crossed and slouched, and from the way his jaw in clinched, Flynn figures that speaking to him isn't in his best interest. Therefore, he drives off with no destination in mind. He doesn't want to take the boy back to his place, not just yet, not until Yuri tells him to. Instead of focusing on the boy sitting next to him, Flynn focuses on the road and getting to...some place that isn't near Yuri's house.

They actually drive around for a good twenty minutes, but his guild mate hasn't said anything all the while. It's actually really concerning, but at the same time he can't do anything productive until the younger boy is finished sorting out his thoughts. As he licks his lips, the blond's mind wanders back to the events that had taken place that living room. Obviously, there is something wrong with the relationship between Yuri and his father, and he's sure it doesn't help that the older man just happens to work at Yuri's school.

He can't imagine how stressful it must be for the younger boy to know his father is probably always watching him, and from the way he talked, it's clear his father is looking for something to criticize Yuri about. It's...completely mess up, and Flynn wants to do _something_ about it. But he can't...because this reaches into a territory Flynn isn't familiar with, one that he isn't even sure he should be treading upon.

"...Shit..." Yuri finally mutters, and Flynn pulls the car into a mostly empty parking lot, since the younger boy is clearly ready to talk.

He watches as Yuri leans back in the passenger seat, a look of disgust crossing his face. His guild mate stays like that for a few second before leaning forward, and he buries his face in his hand before giving out a loud groan followed by him muttering 'shit' a few more times.

"Oh god...I'm so goddamn sorry Flynn..." Yuri says, and the blond swears he hears his voice quiver, "I used you as a prop. I just wanted to piss him off. Oh god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Yuri-"

"Please don't say it's okay, there was nothing okay about it. I'm such a shit boyfriend for doing that."

Flynn doesn't say anything, because honestly, Yuri is right. Thinking back on it, when the younger boy kissed him, there wasn't any kind of affectionate feeling behind it. In fact, the whole thing just made him feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure why. When Yuri finally explains it, finally tells him that he was just being used as a tool, it finally clicks with him...and it _hurts_. Flynn isn't some damn pawn to be used in Yuri's attempts to anger his father, he's a person, and on top of that, he's his boyfriend. Flynn suddenly overwhelmed with anger, but above all else, disappointment.

With a deep sigh, the blond leans against the steering wheel, trying his best to cool his head before he says anything. With his forehead pressed against the cool surface, Flynn knows that this is one of those time where coddling isn't an option; in fact, what he believes Yuri really wants to hear from him is the truth...no matter how harsh it is. Why else would he have brought up his wrongdoing...?

"...Yeah, that was an extremely shitty thing to do, Yuri, and I'm pretty pissed off about it." Flynn says as he looks over at the younger boy, "...But...I forgive you, not because it'll make you feel better, but because I know you feel genuinely terrible about what you did. So make sure it doesn't happen again...for both of our sakes."

"It won't, I promise..." Yuri mutters, and the blond can't help but flinch at the sound of his voice.

The younger boy sounds like a child whose been scaled by their parents, but Flynn keeps his composure and doesn't begin to comfort him. Flynn might not know anything about being in a relationship, but he at least understands that being in one didn't involve lying to and babying the other when they had done something terrible. He could've let this slide, said that he was okay with Yuri using him, but then his real feelings would just sit inside him and fester. The last thing he wanted was for a part of him to truly hate the younger boy, and that's what that festering ball of emotions would do to him.

Simply put, Yuri had wanted Flynn to call him out on his behavior, and he had done just that, because in the long run it would be good for the both of them.

Leaning back in his seat, Flynn lets the silent go on for a little longer, because things still feel tense. It's not the right time to lighten to the mood, not after what he had said, so he wants to let everything settle. It doesn't take as long as he thought it would; five minutes later, Yuri sits up, and upon turning his head to look at him, Flynn see that he looks far less miserable as before. Reaching over, he gently strokes his guild mate's long locks, his fingers coming to place a few long strands behind the boy's ear. Yuri looks at him for a moment before giving him a small smile, one that doesn't stay on his lips for more than a few seconds before disappearing.

"...Can I...stay with you this weekend...?"

"Of course...just please call your mother so she doesn't worry."

The younger boy nods, and it's nice to know that there's at least one parent in his house that isn't a completely terrible person. If she was like the boy's father, Flynn was sure Yuri wouldn't have agreed to call her. Starting the car up, it occurs to Flynn that he'd have to do something about dinner; he couldn't very well show up to his parent's place with a distraught boyfriend, and he sure as Hell isn't going back to Yuri's house.

With a deep sigh, he figures that takeout is their best option, because Flynn really doesn't want to accidentally burn the entire complex down with his cooking skills...


	5. Game Five: Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Drag00nRider:** I don’t see why you’re so against getting married, think of the state bonuses ;)

**Knight_of_Light18:** I guess...

**MomoiroPrincess:** PLUS I WANNA SEE YOUR CUTE AVATAR BABIES

**MomoiroPrincess:** sry, caps was on 0.o

**Mini_Mage:** tbh I was really about to tell u to chill  >.>

Flynn snorts a bit as he reads the conversation on the screen, and he tries his best to be as quiet as possible so he doesn’t wake Yuri. The Brave Vesperia guild members were a quirky bunch, and it was hard not to laugh at their antics. He had found that quite a few of them actually lived in the same city as him, though unlike with Yuri, they hadn’t made any plans to meet. He’d thought about doing so, but since it was never brought up, Flynn figured it wasn’t too important to them.

Yuri shifts on his bed, and Flynn peeks down to see if his guild mate has awakened yet. The younger boy had made it a habit of spending the weekend over at his place, sometimes accompanied by Repede, who Flynn found to be rather well behaved. When Yuri came over, they didn’t do much outside of watch movies, play ‘ _Tales of..._ ’, make out, and attempt to make dinner together (after a while Flynn knew when to quit and let Yuri take over). Sometime they’d head over to his parent’s place and just spend a few hours there, and Flynn’s parents really didn’t mind the extra company. In fact, his parents adored Yuri quite a bit, and the younger man seemed to get along fine with Patty.

Other times, the younger boy would come over to his place and just sleep, and Flynn figured he was just emotionally exhausted from whatever had been going on at his home.

After the incident with Yuri’s father, his guild mate hadn’t asked him over again, his reason being that his father brought out the worst in him, and the last thing he wanted was for Flynn to become his prop again. At the very least, Flynn was happy to hear that Yuri’s father hadn’t done anything to him after the last stunt Yuri pulled; in fact, Yuri had told him that his father hadn’t believed him, simply seeing the kiss as Yuri trying to rile him up. It had calmed Flynn’s worried heart, but he still worried for the younger boy’s wellbeing. It’s why he had been all right with Yuri spending the weekend with him, since it meant him getting out of that house for a few days.

This weekend is one where Yuri has just wanted to sleep, only getting up to eat, use the bathroom, or complain to him about some random thing. For the most part, Flynn didn’t disturb him, and he tried his best to stay as quiet as possible. Of course, this was proving hard with talking with the Brave Vesperia guild members. He isn’t even sure how they got on the topic of his in game character getting married to Yuri’s, but it had been an interesting conversation nonetheless. Truthfully, he isn’t against the idea of marriage in the game, but worries what his guild will think. Actually throwing a wedding in ‘ _Tales of..._ ’ meant spending quite a bit of gald, and in Flynn’s mind, said gald could’ve been spent on something more beneficial to the guild.

**Knight_of_Light18:** It just, you know, costs A LOT

**Drag00nRider:** If money is the issue the then Brave Vesperia could just pay for half of it :)

**Knight_of_Light18:** That’s still a lot!

**Mini_Mage:** come onnnnnn

**Mini_Mage:** you can make the gald back after a few raids 

**Mini_Mage:** stop being so damn CHEAP  >3>

Flynn begins to type something, but stops once he realizes that he is in fact being a bit cheap. If his guild ran a few dungeons and raids, then they could’ve very well made the money back, but still...

**MomoiroPrincess:** plus avatar babies mean extra glad! \\(^-^)/

That too was a good point. Other than the two of them gaining a stat boost reserved for couples, they could also create a unique, tiny ‘child’ that could assist in battle as well as earn the player more gold than usual. The more he thinks about it, the pros outweigh the cons, but he still doesn’t want to rush into a decision without consulting the rest of his guild. So he makes a post about it on the Imperial Knights’ guild page to gauge how everyone felt about the idea, and before signing off he tells everyone in the chat that he’ll probably be on later. Closing his laptop, Flynn sets it aside on the nightstand next to his bed, and once done he brings his hand down to gently stroke Yuri’s hair.

The younger boy is curled up against his thigh, hair done up in a messy ponytail in an attempt to keep it from getting everywhere as he slept. He’s still wearing his pajamas, which are nothing more the a black T-shirt that says ‘ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ’ and a pair pants with the Hogwarts houses on them. It was a shame that Flynn didn’t have his phone, because he would have taken a picture of Yuri in heartbeat. His guild mate stirs in his sleep again, though this time he opens his eyes before rolling over on his back.

“What time is it...?” Yuri mutters, voice a bit raspy as he speaks.

“A little after 3 PM.” Flynn says, and as he begins to move his hand away, Yuri puts it back on his head.

After a few seconds, the younger boy lets out a groan as he sits up, back arching as he stretches. Flynn half expects Yuri to get out of bed, but isn’t surprised as the younger boy flops back against the mattress while muttering that he’s ‘still tired’. However, the blond does make a small noise of surprise as he’s pulled down next to his guild mate, the two of them mere inches apart.

“Take a nap with me...” Is all Yuri says before he closes his eyes, and Flynn can’t help but blush a bit.

Sure, the two of them had been this close in the past, but when it came to sleeping arrangements, this was the first time they’ve been like _this_ in the same bed. When Yuri came over, Flynn opted to sleep on the couch unless his guild mate said something, and even there was a good distance between them as they slept. Swallowing hard, Flynn wonders what he should do now. Should he get closer or should he stay where he is? Was it all right to put an arm around Yuri, or should he simply keep his hands to himself? As his mind tries to figure out how to handle this situation, he nearly misses the way Yuri stirs, and the blush on his face deepens as the younger boy closes the distance between them.

Yuri is pressed firmly against him, head resting just under his chin while his hand gently grips the blond’s shirt. Flynn goes tense for a moment, slowly relaxing as he tries to convince himself that this isn’t as bad as he’s making it out to be. After regaining a bit of his senses, he finally relaxes a bit, though Flynn is still a bit confused as to what he should do now. Hesitantly, he brings his hand over to rest on Yuri’s side, pulling it back slightly the moment he feels his guild mate move. Flynn doesn’t move for a few seconds before placing his hand back, and he finally relaxes as the heat from Yuri hits his fingertips. Now that he’s not in panic mode anymore, being this close to Yuri actually felt...really nice.

Burying his noise in the younger boy’s hair, he takes in the light scent of strawberries. He recalls that before hopping into bed, Yuri had taken a shower, though he hadn’t been paying much attention to how his guild mate smelled once he was done. Now that he’s this close enough to feel Yuri’s heat and smell the faint traces of fruit in is hair, Flynn feels like he can actually drift off. So he isn’t surprised when his eyes began to close, sleep taking him shortly after. It had been a while since he had slept so soundly, especially since he had been studying for exams, as well as trying to juggle a part time job and school. The only real down time he got was when he played ‘ _Tales of..._ ’ or when Yuri came over, and he was thankful for both the game and his guild mate for taking his mind off his stressful life.

It’s odd for him to wake up to the smell of food being cooked in his own apartment, especially something clearly not burning. Despite Yuri not being there, the bed still holds a bit of his heat, and said warmth caused Flynn to linger a bit before sitting up. He stretches his back as he yawns, and Flynn can’t help but marvel at how refreshed he feels. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Flynn removes himself from his bed to make his way into the kitchen. Yuri stands at the stove, and from the smell in the air, he can tell that the younger boy is cooking some kind of pasta. Flynn merely seats himself at the small dining table in the kitchen, because he knows he’d be very little help.

“You know...” He hears Yuri say, “In this kind of situation, I kind of expected you to come over and hug me from behind.”

“I’ll keep that mind for the next time.”

He hears Yuri snort, and after a bit of fiddling with the stove, his guild mate turns to him.

“I saw the post you made on your guild page.” Yuri says, and Flynn can’t help but blush a bit.

“A-Ah, that...” Flynn stutters out as he nervously adjusts his glasses, “I just wanted to get everyone’s opinion before asking you, since it does cost a bit of gald, and the last thing I want to do is spend that much money without the guild knowing-”

“I don’t mind getting married.”

Flynn quickly shuts his mouth, the blush on his face deepening thanks to Yuri’s words. Despite it simply being a MMO marriage, his heart still races at the younger boy’s words. He really isn’t sure what to say, but he’s sure the moment he opens his mouth, he’d sound like a babbling idiot. So he simply nods, and he watches as a smirk spreads across Yuri’s lips. Since his kitchen is small, it doesn’t take his guild mate long to cross the distance between them, and once close enough, Yuri takes his face in his hands as he leans over. They’re mere inches away from one another, and he wonders if he’ll be kissed or if Yuri has something else in mind.

“Did you really think I’d say no? Like Hell I’d pass up a chance like this,” Yuri says, and Flynn notices a mischievous glint in his eyes, “And on our honeymoon, we can have some fun.”

“Fun? You can’t do that kind of thing in the game- **_oh_**...”

Ever since they were interrupted as Yuri’s house, the younger boy hadn’t brought up the topic of the two of the sleeping together, and Flynn figured that he had simply dropped the matter altogether. It would appear that isn’t the case. Swallowing dryly, he wonders what he should say next, because Yuri might’ve spoke with a playful tone, but he was dead serious.

“I, um...that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He manages to get out, and he swears his face is probably as red as the rims of his glasses.

Yuri gives him a look of surprise, though it quickly turns into one of amusement. His guild mate finally kisses him, and without a moment of hesitation, Flynn returns the gesture. His lips taste of the sauce he’d been cooking, and Flynn doesn’t stop himself from licking Yuri’s lips.

The sound his guild mate gives off sends a shudder up his spine.


End file.
